Author's Schemes and Life
by Admiral Ohio
Summary: I have decided that this will be a thing where I let you know what's up and all of that mess. I will update whenever I feel like you guys need to know something. I myself will rarely make an appearance. It will be characters from my fave TV Shows and Movies making Fanfic announcements and whatnot. They may even have their own reactions. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTER UNLESS SAID SO
1. Chapter 1

SherlockTheBoss: I have been inactive for a while and I am truly sorry. I have benn so caught up in school and other things that I almost forgot this site existed. I have decided to create this to let you know what I'm doing every once in while. I'm not sure if this is even aloowed or what category to put it in. But, I have to go now, so I will leave it to my loyal assistants, Carl and Rick from Walking Dead.

_Rick and Carl walk onto the stage._

Carl:So, his first plan for a fanfiction is a TWD AU in which the gang all start to meet each other after Rick, my bitch of a mom, Lori, and myself move to Atlanta. I hear there will be quite a few ships in here. Including me and Beth.

Rick: Shuddap, Coral. His next plan, which will commence shortly after he posts chapter 1 for the TWD AU will be either a Guardins of the Galaxy or Big Hero 6 fanfic. If he decides on GotG, it will take place after the events of the movie, so I suggest you go watch it. If it is Big Hero 6, it will also take place after the movie, and I'm not supposed to tell you this, but He ships Hiro/GoGo and Hiro/HOney Lemon.

Carl: Dad, you and him are gonna end up in a fight later.

Rick: Shut it.

Carl: Plan three will basically be the one he doesn't do for plan 2. I feel like he should call them Phases. Sounds more legit and cool sounding.

Rick: Goodbye everybody, we will see you soon.


	2. Update 2

_Beth walks out on stage_

Beth: SherlockTheBoss has had me to come out here to inform you that the TWD AU is being written. . He said something about that it will be up on Friday, November 21, 2014. He will post a chapter every Friday that way he can take the time to write each chapter. His plan is for each chapter to be no less than 1,000 words long.

_Carl walks out on stage_

Carl: He also wants you to be informed that after he gets done writing the Big Hero 6 and GotG fanfics, that they will mix together. He says that it is alright since Marvel owns both Big Hero 6 and GotG.

_SherlockTheBoss's OC, Crosshairs walks out on stage_

Crosshairs: He also wants me to inform you that he will eventually start writing an orginal story that has to deal with my life and how I ended up in his TWD fanfic, Rebuilding Civilization. He has also decided that he will hold off on the Rebuilding Civilization sequel untilhe gets all of this done. He also said that since it's winter and that hemat be missing school, since it'll be cancelled, that he will have a write fest where he works on each chapter for each story for a few hours. I think I hear my wife calling me.

Carl: You're 15, how do you have a wife

CH: Long story, I'll tell it another time. _Crosshairs, Carl, and Beth all leave._


	3. Update 3

_Rocket Raccoon, Hiro, Tony Stark, and Steve Rodgers enter._

**All**: Hey people, Sherlock sent us with more news.

**Rocket**: He has decided that he will be doing phases.

**Hiro**: His first phase will consist of six stories, which will all be Marvel.

**Tony**: We are all the candidates from each story.

**Steve**: But, there are only four of you and six stories. How is that possible?

**Rocket**: He is making two Guardians of the Galaxy stories, which leaves one left.

**Hiro**: He is also making a crossover story featuring both Tony and Steve.

_Crosshairs enters._

**Crosshairs**: But, he promised that I would get my own story in his first phase.

**Tony**: But you are his OC, making that an OS, or original story. OS's can't be put on , which is why that story will go on his Wattpad and will be in his Wattpad Phase 1 of stories. But those ones begin on Christmas Day as a Christmas present for everyone.

**Crosshairs**: Oh, I see now.

**Hiro**: But, that's not the best part. His Red vs Blue fan fiction on his wattpad will be part of his Phase 2, set to start on July 4, 2015 and end on December 25, 2015. What that phase consists of is still in progress. He has plenty of time to think about it.

**Steve**: He just called me and said that Phase 2 will consist of seven stories. We know Red vs. Blue will be one, we just need to guess the other six. He also said that he plans for Wattpad Phase 1 to end on April 1, 2015 and that it will consist of four stories. He also said that Red vs. Blue may or may not count as part of his Wattpad Phase 1.

**Crosshairs**: If I know him better than anyone, he will most definitely make an April's Fool's joke of some sort.

**Rocket**: At the end of this will be a few links. They will be his Wattpad, Photobucket for photos, and his **Facebook** page.

**Steve**: Yeah, we're almost out of time for the stage.

**Hiro**: He owns the stage, we should be able to get all the time we want.

**Steve**: The more we use it, the more time it costs him in writing his stories.

**Tony:** Bye, everyone. We will see you again soon.

_They all leave_.

Check my prfile for wattpad, facebook, and photobucket.


	4. Update 4

_Admiral Ohio enters_

Ohio: Finally, I have the stage. As you can see, I have changed my name to fit my OC of Admiral Ohio. Since tomorrow is Christmas, Wattpad Phase 1 will start. The Red vs. Blue fic on there is part of it. It is something tht will always be updated as I feel like, so it will be in all of the Wattpad Phases. It will conists of however many stories I can fit from now until August 1, 2015 when it ends. I have now finalized the stories that Phase 1 will consist of. Those will be: Big Hero 6, GotG, and two others that are surprises. I plan on ending Phase 1 on April 1, 2015. I will see you all on wattpad. The link is on my profile on down below if you feel like copying it.

_Admiral Ohio leaves. _

* * *

><p>userMichaelCaboose


End file.
